1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, an electronic component including an external electrode on a surface of an electronic component body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic components that have a structure with an external electrode formed on the surface of an electronic component body are widely used as surface-mount (chip-type) electronic components.
Further, as such chip-type electronic components, JP10-284343A proposes a chip-type electronic component as described below.
More specifically, JP10-284343A proposes a chip-type electronic component that has an external electrode including a first electrode layer in contact with the surface of a chip body of ceramic, and a second electrode layer of conductive resin formed to cover the first electrode layer, where the first and second electrode layers are formed to wrap around from an end surface of the chip body to a side surface adjacent to the end surface, and the wrap around length of the first electrode layer is 0.7 times or less as large as the wrap around length of the second electrode layer.
However, in the conventional chip-type electronic component described in JP10-284343A, electrical current will be transmitted to internal electrodes through the conductive particles included in the second electrode layer of conductive resin, thus causing contact resistance between the multiple conductive particles included in the conductive resin layer. Thus, the electronic component has the problem of increasing the resistance value, as compared with chip-type electronic components including external electrodes of baked electrodes formed by integrally baking a conductive paste.